The Cooking
by elpatron036theking
Summary: The Wattersons meet a human family called the Belchers! Which they become friends and hang out together!


**WRITERS NOTE:** None of this is real, even though it's my dream for the Season 5 Crossover, it might happen or not, it doesn't matter if the show is for older audiences, it still can have crossovers with shows from younger audience. And FOX might get on board with it, also, most kids will recgonize the characters.

The Amazing World of Gumball Theme Song starts, but with the Belchers appearing in it

After The Intro

Created by Ben Bocquelet and Loren Bouchard

Approved by "20th Century Fox"

Episode Title Appears under the name "The Cooking" with the Bob's Burgers Jingle playing.

Episode Starts with Richard's car shows up driving too fast

"Dad! Why do we have to go to the tank station?" moaned Gumball

"Yeah Mr. Dad! It's really boooooring" moaned Darwin

Gumball and Darwin both sighed

"We'll son! I went there earlier and i saw something cool!" says Richard

Gumball and Darwin are surprised

"What is it?! What is it?!" yelled Gumball and Darwin surprised

"You'll see!" says Richard

At the Tank Station

"Close your eyes!" asks Richard

Gumball, Darwin and their dad goes in the station

"You may now open it" says Richard happy!

"Dad… that are humans" said Gumball bored

"This is a very wierd town!" says Gene!

"In my opinion, it looks like i am in a fairy tale!" jumps Louise

"Alright! I am on it!" whispers Richard to the Watterson bros

Richard walks up to a fridge near the Belcher family

"Are you something like a alien or something?" asked Bob

"Hey! Show some respect Bobby!" yelled Linda

"Sorry about that sir! We didn't meant to call you that" said Linda

"Nah! It's okay! Come up over to my house to surprise my wife and my genius princess!" said Richard surprised

Gumball and Darwin gets shocked

"Dad! We didn't even introduced ourselves! And we don't know my name" whispers Gumball to his dad

"Gumball yeah you're right!" said Richard

"Alright guys! My name is Richard! I love uhhh, Junk Food! Meat! Junk Food!" tells Richard to the Belchers

"Anyways, this is Gumball and Darwin, they are best bros forever!" tells Richard to the Belchers

"Alright then… I'm Bob, i work at a Burger restaurant, i love err.. My wife and my three kids!" says Bob nervously

"I'm Tina, smart kid" Says Tina (Belcher)

Tina 'Rex' shows up

"Did anyone said my name?" asks Tina Rex

"Wow! This place has T-Rexes! What c ool!" says Gene with a surprised face

"No, no, that's just my name too." Tells Tina (Belcher) to Tina Rex

Tina Rex walks away

"We'll alright! My name is Gene! Nothing much about me" tells Gene to the Wattersons

"And i am Linda, i love cleaning houses" tells Linda to Gumball, Darwin and Richard

"And i am Louise, also nothing much about me" says Louise to Gumball, Darwin and Richard

"You wanna meet more of my family? Come along!" compliments Richard tot he Belchers

At the Wattersons House

Gumball, Darwin and Richard comes in

"So how was the shopping?" asks Nicole

"It was great honey! We've met some wierd creatures! One's named Bob, one's named Linda, one's named Gene, one's named Louise, and one's named Tina! I am not talking about the rex!" tells Richard to Nicole

"I would like to meet the family" tells Nicole happily to her husband

"There are no such things as creatures" tells Anais

Gene walks in

"We'll, this world has lots of creatures" tells Gene to Anais

"Alright we'll me and Darwin are going to play Dodj or Daar in the garden" says Gumball

"I thought we threw that thing away!" confuses Darwin

"I made a new one Darwin" tells Gumball to Darwin

"Can i play? Can i? Can i?!" asks Gene

"Sure!" accepts Gumball

At the Garden

The trash can rumbles

"Back off guys! It might be a monster!" warns Gumball to Darwin and Gene

"Hello? Hello?" asks the guy in the trash can with the voice that seems similiar

"Hello Teddy! I am saving you!" greets Gene

Gene opens the Trash Can and Teddy is stuck due to his weight

"I need a little help here! I think i ate too many burgers!" confesses Teddy

"I think we have to help that… 'Teddy'" says Darwin

"Why? It's impossible!" says Gumball with a angry face

"We could save Teddy as a team" says Gene

Gumball, Darwin and Gene triest o pull Teddy and Teddy suddenly pops out and falls on them

Gumball, Darwin, Gene and Teddy laughs

Bob walks in

"I only want to see how you guys… Teddy? What are you doing here?" asks Bob

"I am just following you with my Belcher Tracker App" tells Teddy to Bob

"Alright kids… And Teddy, don't do something bad" warns Bob

"So you are playing a made-up game?" asks Teddy

"Yeah, it's called…" says Gumball

"DODJ OR DAAR!" yells Gumball and Darwin

"Okay Teddy! Now roll the Dice!" teaches Gumball to Teddy

Teddy rolls the Dice

"Pick a Card Teddy!" teaches Darwin to Teddy

Teddy picks a card

"Daar, eat so much favorite food and use a lighter to fart flames" reads Teddy

"That's not so hard!" says Teddy

Teddy lies on his belly and Gene looks nervous and Gumball puts a lighter above Teddy's butt

"Ohhh! Here it comes" says Teddy

Teddy farts and the flames goes bigger and up, and then it quits

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Gumball, Darwin, Gene and Teddy

At the Kids's Room Anais, Tina (Belcher), and Louise are sitting on the bed

"Alright everyone! I will show you something cool" tells Anais

Anais pours a glass with green stuff in glass with white stuff and mixes

"It is turned into a Soda!" says Anais and drinks

Tina (Belcher) and Louise claps

"I never met such a Genius!" says Louise

At the Bedroom Nicole and Linda are sitting next to each other

"Okay Linda! Let's show our opinions!" says Nicole

"What are our favorite hobbies?" asks Nicole

"Cleaning!" says Nicole and Linda

"We'll! We have same! Now what are our favorite TV-Genres?" asks Linda

"Romance!" says Nicole and Linda

"I think we are turning friends!" says Nicole

At the Paintball Arena

"Why would you take your kids to a paintball?" asks Bob to Richard

"They did this before! And you toke Gene and Teddy with you" awnsers Richard

"Woahoa! Memories Darwin! Memories!" says Gumball

"Yay! Memories!" yells Darwin

Camera zooms out and shows Mordecai

"We'll! I've did this a lot of times! Oh wait! I think i see Rigby!" says Mordecai

Steven gets out of a bush and gets shot by Mordecai by a paintball gun

"Aw man! I got hit!" moans Steven

"I think we need to get to the flagpole because i see some chubby blonde guy afte rus (Clarence)" warns Bob

Bob, Gumball, Darwin, Gene, Richard and Teddy runs tot he flagpole

"We got it!" yells the squad

Camera slideshows to Linda

"We'll! My husband got the flagpole" says Linda to Garnet

"But at least he didn't hit Steven" says Garnet to Linda

"We'll, paintball isn't that dangerous!" says Nicole to both

At the lunching table where the squad is eating burgers

"Wow! I like your Burgers Bob!" compliments Richard to Bob

"You can visit my restaurant any time, but it's far far away from Elmore" tells Bob

Homer walks by and faints of the delicious smell

Rigby also walks by and also faints of the delicious smell

Even Amethyst walks by and faints of the delicious smell

"Okay we need to get out of here!" warns Teddy!

The guys come home and sees Anais, Tina (Belcher) and Louise in Lab Jackets

"Welcome home! We played with science!" says Tina (Belcher)

"Oh sweethearts! Are you okay?" worries Linda

"We're okay mom!" moans Louise

A poster flies in Bob's Face and Bob gets the poster and reads

"Hey, there is a food contest here in Elmore, i will sign in"

"Are you sure Mr. Belcher? There are many professional chefs in Elmore!" tells Darwin to Bob

"Like a example! Ling-Chow! The Chinese Female Chef!" tells Darwin to Bob

"And also! Victor Hernandez! The Mexican Chef!" tells Darwin also

"And you might know him, but he is a human too! He makes pizzas! His name is…. Jimmy Pesto!" warns Darwin

The Belchers (and Teddy) looks shocked

"Jimmy? He's in Elmore too?" asks Bob

"Be careful Bob! The talking fish confirmed!" tells Teddy

At the cooking contest

"We count on you Bob!" yells Linda when she is sitting in the audience along with the Wattersons and the Belchers (but not Bob, he is at the contest)

Camera slides to Peter Griffin and Starfire sitting next to each other, and you also would see Cyborg next to Starfire

"You know, even though i don't know any of them, i still love this contest" tells Peter to Starfire

"I bet the burger guy will win" bets Starfire

"We'll, me too" tells Peter

Camera cuts to Jimmy Pesto

"Wait a minute! Belcher is here too?" says Jimmy

"You're going down Jimmy!" yells Bob

"Oh no you are!" yells Jimmy

The contestants cook their food

The taster is tasting the food

When the taster goes to Bob and tastes it, his eyes are very open

Bob sweats

"And the winner is Bob Belcher!" yells the taster

Everyone is cheering

Jimmy walks away with a angry face

"You did it Bob!" yells Linda!

"I liked them as well!" yells Richard

In evening at home, the Belchers are packing their stuff to go back to their town

"We'll girls! It was fun! I've never seen a human before!" tells Anais to Tina (Belcher) and Louise

"I am going to miss you all boys!" says Gene and Teddy

"I've never met such a great house cleaner!" says Nicole to Linda

"Your burgers are delicious!" says Richard to Bob

"I am putting The Wattersons on the best family friends forever!" says Bob

"And the Belchers as we'll" says Richard

The Belchers (And Teddy) goes away

"Again a happy ending!" says Darwin

"I will never forget this day!" says Gumball

The Family group hugs


End file.
